jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.05
'''Episode 5' is the fifth episode of Jamestown Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Paul Wilmhurst and premiered on SKY 1 on June 2, 2017. Synopsis Redwick sees a chance to stir up civil unrest when Yeardley is struck by illness. Meanwhile, Jocelyn realises she may have underestimated Temperance. Plot Alice and Silas Sharrow confront Edgar Massinger at his plantation. The man is busy whipping one his slaves. Alice stops the abuse and Silas accuses Massinger of slaughtering his cow. Massinger denies everything and recalls there are others who also wish him ill. In town, Jocelyn Castell tries to speak to Sir George Yeardley about the gold map but Temperance Yeardley rushes her husband home. Jocelyn suspects something is wrong with the governor and follows him home. She finds him grunting in agony and Yeardley confirms he’s sick but insists he cannot allow the townsfolk to discover about it. Jocelyn agrees to have biscuits with the couple. James Read stops Alice in the street and apologizes for his previous behavior. Alice believes he means slaughtering their cow and asks if it was him who did it. Read becomes enraged by the accusation and promises he’ll prove to her that he is not the villain. At the tavern, Verity Rutter sings and plays allow with Nathan Bailey. Bailey admits it was a song that convinced him to join the militia. Fletcher seems unsatisfied by Verity’s sweet attentions towards Bailey. Davie McDurran and Henry Sharrow made it to landfall and continue their journey on foot, while discussing Silas and the governor. Henry reveals his belief that Yeardley has the map and that’s why he must get to the gold before the governor does. Silas takes his accusation about Massinger before the court. Due to lack of evidence, Marshal Redwick dismisses the charges. Yeardley crashes to the ground and is carried back to his home by his wife and Christopher Priestley. temporally assumes the role of Governor.]] Nicholas Farlow seizes the opportunity and assumes the role of governor while Yeardley is convalescing. Christopher examines the governor and diagnoses Yeardley with a kidney stone. He confirms it will require a surgery that might be fatal but doing nothing can also lead to his death. Yeardley promises to make a decision. Meanwhile, Silas and Alice sit by the river and discuss their future children and grandchildren. James Read passes by in a boat and reveals he’s to search for Henry Sharrow since no one else will. At night, at the tavern, Fletcher gets too feisty with Verity and she gives him a good smack. Then, she complements Bailey again. Once outside, Fletcher confronts Bailey. Bailey’s gun goes off and shots Fletcher, who collapses to the ground. He is transported inside but Christopher is unable to save him. Verity promises to speak on Bailey’s behalf and she explains to Redwick it was an accident. The marshal arrests Bailey at the garrison, regardless. Once they are alone, Redwick strikes a deal with Bailey in exchange for his freedom. Alice tries to calm Silas but he remains worried about James Read’s investigation. Davie and Henry continue their journey and tension escalates between the two when Davie remarks that Silas is taking good care of Henry’s betrothal, Alice. Back in Jamestown, Bailey is presented before the court. He accuses Verity and blames her flirtatious ways for the accident. That gives Redwick an excuse to set him free. Meredith Rutter and Verity seem stunned and enraged by Bailey’s accusations. Jocelyn speaks with the governor and tells him about Farlow’s intentions. She tries to encourage Yeardley to nominate Samuel Castell as his successor. Temperance loses her patience and reveals she wrote to her cousin from Oxfordshire, Elizabeth Margham, and waiting for her letter. Jocelyn becomes distressed by such news. reveals to Christopher Priestley the truth about her past and why she had to flee England.]] Meanwhile, James Read finds the remains of Henry’s boat. At the tavern, Christopher speaks with Samuel about his worries. He admits he has never saved a life. Bailey and the other militia men storm the tavern and ransack it. Bailey tells Verity is due to Fletcher’s death. Davie has an accident and stumbles off a cliff. Henry helps him and wraps his ankle for them to carry on their journey. The governor tells his wife to take the black box on his desk and give it to Samuel if he should die. Farlow speaks with Redwick, who isn’t pleased with his action of taking the role of governor. Farlow explains that his authority needs to be respected and urges him to stop the chaos caused by the militia men. Jocelyn visits Christopher’s apothecary. She asks for belladonna for a burning on her fingertips. Christopher says he’ll give her no belladonna and urges her to confide in him. She confesses that she killed a man with poison back in England because he pretended to love her and wage with his friends that he could take her virginity. Jocelyn asks if Christopher hates her now and the doctor replies that he loves her. They are about to kiss when Farlow comes in. After Jocelyn leaves, Farlow assures no one will blame Christopher if the governor should die during the surgery. That night, a distressed Jocelyn strikes Mercy but apologizes and embraces the young maid as they both cry. The Governor’s surgery begins and Temperance and Samuel assist Christopher. He manages to extract Yeardley’s kidney stone. That night, Bailey visits Verity at the tavern and apologizes to her. He also reveals there will be a mutiny soon and advices her to leave Jamestown. The next morning, Farlow speaks to Christopher at church. He reveals his mother was sentenced by the mortal sin of adultery and forsaken by the entire town. James Read returns to Jamestown with Henry’s boat and takes the evidence to court. He explains that Henry is alive and was healed by the Appamattuck. Silas states that his brother is dead because he witnessed him burn and no one could survive that. Farlow and Redwick, however, urge him to search for Henry. Alice forbids it and ask them to leave them alone. Alice follows Silas outside and states he has to stay with her because he has a wife and a farm now. Silas tells her he needs to think and walks away. Alice visits Jocelyn and learns that Lady Yeardley has written to her cousin in England making inquires about her past. Jocelyn states she has to prevent Temperance from getting her hands on such letter. Meanwhile, Verity goes to the Governor’s house and informs him about the mutiny. Once outside, she confronts Bailey and tries to talk him out of rebelling against Yeardley. He says he’s a soldier now and is too late for him to turn back now. The governor forces himself out of bed and into the streets of Jamestown to address the rebellious soldiers. He speaks about his time on the frontline and then tells Bailey he’ll nominate him as his personal guard. Bailey seems to like the idea and approaches Yeardley. A short rings out from a nearby building and Redwick emerges, explaining that Bailey wanted to get close to the governor in order to murder him. Yeardley hesitates but eventually thanks him. That night, Jocelyn apologizes to Samuel and promises she’ll be a good wife to him. Davie and Henry finally make it to the top of the mountains. Gallery Jamestown-S01E05-ac373e462fa4b1de9cec118d3c1a0f92-thumb.jpg 137135.334ea902-d0ca-4e72-947c-c922b677996d.jpg jamestown4ep5.jpg E35d428752bca0096f7f52889a32af40 1498748822.jpg Transferir.jpg JMT S1 KV 13 07 2016 300dpi 104.jpg nfcCh80CU37UnmgmnBwI9EGUmzl.jpg Jocelyns1.png 6dbacd94-366a-11e7-99bd-13beb0903fa3.jpg JwQqX.jpg silas5.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran * Callum McGowan as Nathan Bailey Guest Cast * Connor Swindells as Fletcher External Links * "Episode 5" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1